The invention relates to an aeronautical high-lift system comprising a drive unit, elements for the transmission of the drive energy to drive stations of individual segments of landing flap/slat flap systems and comprising an overload safety device.
Aeronautical high-lift systems comprising a central drive unit which is in connection with an auxiliary drive for two wing halves are known. FIG. 4 shows such a high-lift system in accordance with the prior art. The transmission of the right wing is illustrated. The drive unit 10 is in connection with the transmissions of the two wings via the auxiliary drive 20. The system load limiter 50 is located between the heavy duty transmission 30 and the low load transmission 40 of the wing. Load stations of the wing flaps are designated by the reference numeral 60. The reference symbol 62 designates the transmission brake.
The required drive torque of the drive unit 10 is determined by the loads of the two wing transmissions. If a jam or seizure occurs in the system (e.g. at the load stations 60 of the wing flaps), then the load in the transmission of the affected wing rises until the system load limiter 50 prevents a further load rise in the low load transmission 40. In this situation, the entire drive torque is conducted into one wing up to the system load limiter 50. It has the task of protecting at least a portion of the transmission of a wing from the drive torque of two wings.
A spring biased ball ramp mechanism is usually used as a system load limiter 50 and in the event of an overload actuates a further mechanism which leads off the overload into the airplane structure and in this way protects the low load transmission 40.
It cannot be prevented by the braking of the drive unit 10 that a large torque builds up in the heavy duty transmission 30 as a result of the kinetic drive energy and of the blocking torque. The heavy duty transmission 30 and the devices which are located within it must thus be designed for a very heavy load/load peak. There results from this the disadvantage of a large weight of the heavy duty transmission 30 and of the affected devices.